Crimson Eyes and Burning Obsessions
by Pancakekitty
Summary: I finally updated! Read chapter three and be amazed that I added proper paragraphing skills.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Nya-hah-hah, I'm baack! ^^;; And I'm making a slash story! If you don't like, you don't read. That SIMPLE. Oh, and, it's a very rare pairing. Nyahaha, No, It's not Zim/Dib, that's WAY too overused. Nyahah, It's something you don't see everyday. Figure the pairing out for yeh self! Nya-hah-ah!  
  
Disclaimer: I DUN own Zimmeh. Or anybody, for that matter. XD!  
  
~*~  
  
~Scene: Zim's Labs~  
  
There was complete silence in the dark, deep, depths of DOOMness that was Zim's labs. The only sound was heavy breathing- the kind of breathing when someone's asleep. Heck, that silence didn't last for long! A loud siren beeps over the room, the lights flash on, and Zim wakes up, I think he would, I mean, with the siren and all. He looked at the console it front of him- he saw the Irken symbol. Zim gasped. The Tallest? Call HIM? Wow, that was a first! Anyway, he sat up as straight as he could and all, having just woken up! The Tallest flickered onto the screen, looking utterly bored. That wasn't a first. Purple's antennae where drooping, his eyes look droopy, and he was yawning. Purple looked a bit perkier- in fact, maybe happy. About SOMETHING. The doom of not knowing what he was happeh about! XD Anyway, Red was opening his mouth to speak, or- mumble, in his case, when Pur cut him off SHORT. WOW. "Yeah yeah, Zim, you need to come to Irk so we can talk to you about something. So get over here as fast as you CAN." Zim looks confused. "But..it's...6 months from HERE to THERE. Yeah." Pur sighs, annoyed. "Well then TELEPORT over here, ASAP." "Umm...uhh...yay?" Zim stutters, stealing one last longing glance at Red. "Yes, sires...I will be there as soon as ...possible...yeah."   
  
~*~  
  
~Scene: After teleporting~  
  
Zim walks out, surprised to find himself bumping into Red and Pur. Pur motions for Zim to follow, muttering something like, 'Let's get this over with...' Zim feels unsure, Red feels bored, and Pur feels irked. Nyahaha.  
  
Author's Note: Nyahaha. Cliffhanger. Well, if you like so far, and you've already figured out the pairing, go ahead and drop me a review, telling me you figured it out. ^_~ I might just do a little special something for you! 


	2. A love revealed

Author's Notes: Heyo, everyone! Well, I'm going to update a lot so there hopefully won't be any interruptions! BTW, If you DID figure out the pairing already, I will try and draw you a picture on DEVART on Invader-Meko for you. ^_~! Here goes! And, the pairing gets pretty obvious here. So review the first chappie before you read this!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from IZ. So there. Nyahah. XD!!  
  
~*~  
  
~Scene: Inside The Lounging Quarters Of Purple~  
  
"Okay, Zim, we need to tell you something.." Purple sighed, and remembered what Red had said before they called Zim.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Well it's hard to hate something that loyal.." Red sighed. "Yeah well, get over it, Red. He's only grown a bit, and he's still a problem, you know.." Purple stated. "I know, I know......"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Zim looks eagerly at the Tallest. "Yes, my Tallests?" Red looks a bit sad, but then starts. "Well Zim... You're...not...really..an invader, you see? ..We sent you to Earth to get rid of you..and it was kind of fun at first, but.." Purple interrupted, AGAIN. XD!! "Then you just started calling us all the time and ranted to us and all.. It got really annoying after a while." Zim whimpered a bit and looked sad, his antennae drooping, his eyes low. "Yeah well... I kind of figured that I wasn't an invader after a while, I'm not that stupid you know. I guess I just wanted the attention." Zim explained, glancing at Red a bit. "Yeah well, if you PROMISE not to annoy us, you can stay at Irk again. No more blowing up crap, okay? And don't like, come to meetings we don't invite you to, okay?" Purple asked, not liking that idea at ALL. "Okay...My tallest.." Zim whimpered, climbing of of the chair/bed, falling off on accident. Red snickered lightly a bit and watched Zim leave the room, quietly. Red snickered to himself again and followed Zim to the private lounge he had allowed Zim to use. Red admitted it, he did give Zim the most fancy lounge they had. But it was probably just a coincidence.  
  
~Scene: In the Fancy Lounge~  
  
Zim was just sitting on one of the chairs, thinking. 'I hate being in love. It's so scary if you're afraid they don't love you back..' He thought, at the exact moment Red hovered in. 'I guess it's now or never.' He thought, turning slightly to Red. "Yes? ...I thought you didn't want to see me.." Zim said, kind of stuttering. "I never said that, Zim. I didn't and I don't think I would ever." That suprised Zim, and he couldn't hide the excitement on his face. His face light up like a 80 watt light bulb. 'That was cute..Wait! What am I thinking?! BAD RED, BAD RED!' Red thought, now banging his head on the wall to keep his thoughts clean. "Eh..Tallest Red? ..What are.. you doing?" Zim asked, snickering a bit. "Eh? Oh!" Red stuttered, blushing a light crimson. "Nothing! Nothing at all!!" Red exclaimed, trying to conceal his blushing face. "So..what did you come here for?" Zim asked, cocking his head cutely. "Eh? Oh..just for fun, I guess. Purple is probably talking to himself by now, so I thought I would leave him alone for a bit." Zim put on the cutest looking surprised/disturbed slightly face that made Red smile a bit. Zim got up to walk over to Red, but, again, he fell of off the chair. He looked like he was hurt, so Red decided to pick him up. Red walked over to pick Zim up, check if he was okay. That was ALL he meant to do, and he didn't notice the warm look on Zim's face to see Red's face. That sort of triggered it for Zim, the perfect place to confess. "Umm...Zim? Is there like, something you want to tell me or something?" Red stuttered, he wondered what the look on Zim's face meant.. (A.N: Damn, Red's SO clueless!!) "You know, Tallest Red," Zim stated, not noticing Purple drift in. "Sometimes actions speak louder than words." "..What do you mean by tha- mmph!" Red said, his voice being blocked off by another mouth on his mouth. Red's eyes widened, Zim was KISSING him! Behind Red, Purple almost choked on his curly fry. Zim's eyes where closed in a way that NO one could resist, but that didn't last long. Red pushed Zim off of him with so much speed that almost made Red fall down. There was a small squeak and a loud 'clunk!' from where Zim had fallen. "Oops..." Red said, noticing he had knocked Zim out cold by flinging him into a wall. "Red? What the fuck was that?!" Pur yelled, not noticing all of the irken passer-bys flocking near the door. Good thing those irkens didn't see the kiss. XD! "..I have NO idea, Purple."   
  
~Scene: Red's Quarters~  
  
Zim sat up, groaning lightly. The only thing he remembered was his mouth was touching Red's and Red had knocked Zim out. Then he realized he was in a bed.. An extra bed in RED'S room! Squeaking slightly, he looked at the clock by the bed. 12:00 midnight? How long had he been unconscious? That didn't matter now, he had to get out of this room, pronto! He bolted up in the bed, swung his legs over the side, and began running to the Irken hotel rooms. Hey, why not? It was less embarrassing than Red's room. Good thing he was sleeping, too. He got to the Irken passing out passwords for irkens who wanted a room. "Can I PLEASE have a room?! It's really important!" "Uhherrehh..yes." The irken said, passing Zim a slip of paper. Zim punched in the code to his room and dashed in, not bothering to lock it. Why would Red come after him, anyways?  
  
Author's Notes: Aww, so kawaii. Anyways, if you aren't completely blind, you've figured out the pairing by now. Anyways, if you haven't, it's Red/Zim. *many gasps among the crowd* See, I told you it was RARE. Anyways, enjoy! ~Chapter 3- Coming to a theater near you.~ 


	3. Why Do I Love You?

Author's Notes: It's been too long. I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about updating, so excuse me if this chapter is cruddy.  
  
Shout to crket2: Thanks, and this IS a RAZD or a ZARR! (ZARR sounds soo much like a pirate! YAR!)  
  
And to whoever said 'How the heck did Zim kiss Red? I mean, Zim's like, down to Red's legs!' Reread the second chapter again. It says that Zim had fallen off of the bed again and looked hurt, so Red picked him up! Then the kisshiness began!!  
  
(blah-blah-blah) is Author's Notes in the story from me.  
  
"blah-blah-blah" is someone speaking. BIG SURPRISE THERE.  
  
Look for disclaimer in the OTHER chapters, damnit!!  
  
~Scene-Morning in Red's POV~  
  
I yawned, slowly getting out of my bed. I thought of Zim, and if he was okay and if he was already up.  
  
I plodded over to Zim's bed to find a little lump near the bottom-left corner of the bed. I smiled, thinking that was how he slept. So I tried to wake him up. I said his name soft enough to wake someone up, but no answer came. So, of course, thinking that he hadn't heard me, I pulled the covers off of the bed. Guess what? A stupid pillow. How fun! Now I had to go track Zim down.  
  
~Scene-Morning in Zim's POV~  
  
Zim was still sleeping when Red knocked the door down angrily. Red ripped the covers off of him and poked Zim harshly in the chest.   
  
"Wake up!" red almost-yelled in Zim's ear.  
  
"…Eh? Five more hours, Mom… It's not time for academy yet…" snored Zim.  
  
Now Red was really irked. (Get it? Irkens? Irked?)   
  
"ZIM! WAKE UP!" yelled Red.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!"   
  
"WHY did you run away?!"  
  
"Hmmm… MAYBE because I just happened to be in a bed with you?!"  
  
"I DIDN'T HAVE A SPARE BED! YOU THINK I ENJOYED THAT, EITHER?"  
  
  
  
"I bet you did."  
  
"..Take that back!"  
  
"Admit it. You enjoyed it."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Don't deny it, you can't hide it." Zim said while sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Grrr…."  
  
"See? I knew you did."  
  
"I'm telling you, I did not!"  
  
"Stop arguing. I already know you did, anyways."  
  
"Fine. But I didn't."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Zim paced around the room, and Red noticed he had grown a bit. Just maybe a little bit. It wasn't a big growth, but enough to notice. Red had been too caught up in the argument and the happenings of yesterday that he hadn't noticed Zim had grown.  
  
  
  
"Red, do you know why I love you?"  
  
"You love me?" (Anime style fall…cue, now!)  
  
"…."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why would I KISS you if I hated you? Huh?"  
  
"Uh.. To confuse me?"  
  
"…."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Seriously, do you know why I love you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I love you because.. I love you because you always rejected me, but I knew you cared about me deep down.."  
  
Red just gaped in shock, he wondered how Zim knew he cared.  
  
Zim sat down on the spare room bed. He hugged his knees to his chest and gave Red the most innocent look. Red just blinked in confusion.  
  
"..Do you love me, Red?"  
  
"I dunno.."  
  
Purple walked in, somehow (He interrupts everything.) and stared at the people in the room and Zim's look. He let a little gasp escape his throat as he realized that Zim must have confessed his hidden feelings for Red.  
  
Author's Notes: Wow! Another chapter done! Thanks to: Celestial Star Mali! You helped so much! Cookies and cake for you!   
  
CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON TO A THEATER NEAR YOU. 


End file.
